The Background Situation
' Casinomania' is the tenth fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the final case of the Colorpolis district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background After the team found out that Jack Van Kraimer was hiding in the cabin of Ginger Lake, the team went looking on to accuse him of murdering Remy Vonclus (from the previous case, Motorcycles and Ditches). However, when they get there, they found Jack tied to a mast in the middle of Lake Ginger with her legs devoured by piranhas and all red water. The killer was released as Lulu Van Kraimer, the victim's mother and a fashion icon. Before escaping, Jack had left a more specific note to her mother about where he was hiding from the police. When Lulu was there, she was furious that his son killed someone and was not sorry. Also, when he asked to take it out of Colorpolis, she went crazy and hit him in the head with a pipe, leaving it to the unconscious. She also took him on a boat to the middle of Lake Ginger and tie him to a sunk mast as a punishment. What she didn't know was that Lake Ginger was totally infested with piranhas for unknown reasons. And without knowing it, she killed her own son. In court, Lulu Van Kraimer was considered mentally insane to tie her son to a mast in the middle of a lake. But she clarified that this was done lucidly and self-employed. He also said that unlike her son, she would take responsibility for his actions, and was sentenced to 35 years in prison without chance of parole. Victim *Jack Van Kraimer (half eaten by pirahnas) Murder Weapon *'Piranhas' Killer *Lulu Van Kraimer Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect weighs 140 lbs. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect has blonde hair. *The suspect is 6'0'' tall.'' Suspect Profile *The suspect weighs 140 lbs. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect is female. Suspect Profile *Nothing matches Suspect Profile *The suspect weighs 140 lbs. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect is female. *The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect Profile *The suspect weighs 140 lbs. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect is female. *The suspect has blonde hair. *The suspect is 6'0'' tall.'' Killer´s Profile *The killer weighs 140 lbs. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is female. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer is 6'0'' tall.'' Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Lake Ginger (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Message, Quendra Gutt) **Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00, Clues: Bloody Ropes) ***''Examine'' Bloody Ropes (Clues: Blood Sample) ***Analyse Blood Sample (9:00:00, KP: The killer has green eyes) **''Repair'' Broken Message (Clues: Jack Message for the killer) ***''Examine'' Jack Message (Clues: Farthorn's Agenda's Paper) ***''Talk'' with Timothy about his Agenda's Paper in the Victim's hands **''Interrogate'' the runner, Quendra Gutt, about what she saw in the night (KP: The killer is 6'0'' tall)'' *Investigate Van Kraimer's Mansion (Clues: Fadded Book) **''Examine'' Fadded Book (Clues: Kate Smithy's Science Book) ***''Confront'' Kate about his relationship with the Victim *''Go'' to Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Nice Land-Colorpolis Bridge (Clues: Pile of Tree Leaves, Footprint) **''Search'' in the Pile of Tree Leaves (Clues: Victim's Watch) ***''Examine'' Victim's Watch (Clues: Molecule Sample) ***''Compare'' Molecule Sample (KP: The killer has blonde hair) **''Compare'' Footprint (Clues: Lolo Barrientos' Footprint) ***''Talk'' with Lolo about his death friend (Clues: Locked Victim's Phone) ***''Unlock'' Locked Victim's Phone (Clues: Victim's Phone) ***Analyse Victim's Phone (Clues: Quendra's Calls to Jack Van Kraimer) ***''Confront Quendra bout her calls *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Broke Mirror) **Ask'' Lulu about the Broken Mirror ***''Repair'' the Broken Mirror ***''Ask'' Lulu again about the Broken Mirror *''Go'' to Chapter 3 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 3= *''See ''what Kate wants to tell you (Clues: Document) **''Examine'' Document (Clues: Governor's Brivery by the killer) ***''Confront'' the Governor about the Bribery (Clues: Rejected Bribery) ***''Search'' in the Rejected Bribery (Clues: Lipstick, KP: The killer is female) *''See'' what Lolo wants to tell you **Investigate Abandoned Building (Clues: Jack Message: 'The cabin is the clue') ***Investigate the Cabin (Clues: Boat) ***Analyse Boat (Clues: The killer weighs 140 lbs) *''Arrest'' the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (1 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Talk'' with Quendra about his situation **Investigate Cabin (Clues: Pile of Woods) ***''Examine'' Pile of Woods (Clues: Locked Box) ***''Unlock'' Box (Clues: Runners' Pictures) ***''Give'' Quendra the Pictures and warn her about a stalker (Reward: Running Clothes) *''Receive ''the Governor in the Police Department **Investigate the Nice Land-Colorpolis Bridge (Clues: Broken Half Map) ***''Repair ''Broken Half Map **Investigate Van Kraimer's Mansion (Clues: Fadded Half Map) ***''Examine ''Fadded Half Map ***''Give'' the Complete Map to Timothy (Reward: Burger, 20,000 coins) *''Go ''to the Next City (2 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Colorpolis